


Lip-Smacking Good

by lynnenne



Category: Actor RPF, Angel: the Series RPF, Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince calls James after a long day at a fan convention. Their conversation soon gets... heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-Smacking Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fodian and Kita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fodian+and+Kita).



> Unbeta'd.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's the con going?"

(a laugh)

"What?"

"Nothing. Just the way you said it, made it sound like I'm a con artist. Like I'm bilking lonely old ladies out of their money."

"Well, you are in a way. That's pretty much what cons are. Bunch of horny old bitties with bald husbands trying to grab your ass. They're paying you to flirt with them."

"At your cons, maybe. I had dinner with a couple of hotties tonight."

"Well, well. Tell me all about it."

"They were kissing each other."

"Fuck off."

"It's true, man. Pretty Asian girl and this tall chick with long, dark hair and big tits. They were making out in a corner."

"Did you join in?"

"Asked 'em, but I think they thought I was joking. The Asian one was totally into me, though."

"Well, who wouldn’t be?"

"She was smart, too. We talked about politics all night."

"Leave it to you to talk politics with a hot chick. You're all brains and no dick."

"Better than having your brains in your dick."

"Yeah, well right now I wish my dick was in your ass. When you coming home again?"

"Tomorrow night. I got a Q&amp;A in the morning and then I'm catching an afternoon flight. Pick me up at the airport?"

"Can't. Recording session tomorrow night. I'll be home late. I'll wake you up when I get back and fuck you stupid."

"Hey, the hotties are from California. They might be on the same flight."

"Awesome. You can have a threesome at 37-thousand feet."

"Then I can come home and tell you all about it while you fuck me."

"...Tell me now."

"You're jacking off right now while I'm talking to you, aren’t you?"

"What can I say? I'm a horny old bitty."

"You're a dirty old man."

"And you got a dirty mouth, little boy. So put it to good use while I pretend I'm fucking it."

"Thought you wanted to hear my threesome story."

"Did, but then I started thinking about your lips around my cock. All red and full. Wet. Soft and warm. I got distracted."

"I am very distracting."

"Yeah. 'Specially the way I’m picturing you right now."

"What am I doing?"

"You're naked on your knees in front of me, and I'm sitting back in the chair in the living room. You're unbuttoning my pants and taking out my cock."

"And then what?"

"Then you take it in your mouth and suck it right to the back, like a lollipop."

"Feel good?"

"Fuck, yeah. All slippery and wet. Love those tiny little sounds you make when you’re sucking me off. Like you’re eating a peach. Slurping up the juices, all fresh and tasty."

"Mmmmm."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you love that, don't you? Love touching yourself while my cock is in your mouth."

"Yeah. Love the moans you make when I do it. There's this one spot, on the underside of your prick, where I can slip the tip of my tongue and it just fits just right. Always makes you groan out loud."

"I'm stroking my finger across it right now. Pretending it's your tongue."

"How does it feel?"

"Hot, and wet, and eager. You're so fucking eager all the time. Love that."

"Love the way you're so hard in my mouth. How much it turns you on."

"Always turns me on, seeing you on your knees."

"You're a sick fuck."

"You love it. Love knowing you can do that to me."

"Yeah. Love making you moan. Teasing you till you growl at me."

"Till I hold your head down and make you suck harder."

"And then I rub myself harder. I’m really wet now, James. My palm's all slick, and you're so slippery in my mouth. Can taste you getting all wet now, too. Then I move my hand in time with my lips, and it's like I’m sucking my own cock."

"Fuck, yeah. So fucking hot."

"And you're thrusting harder into my mouth, your hips digging into my shoulders."

"Christ, I’m getting close. Put your other hand on my balls."

"It's there now. You can feel it, can't you?"

"Yeah. Feels so fucking good."

"I'm rolling your balls around in my fingers. Your skin's so soft. And now I'm sliding my fingers down to that spot of skin between your balls and your ass."

"Jesus…"

"And your cock is still in my mouth, and I can feel it getting harder and wetter. You're so ready, gonna burst like ripe fruit."

"Fuck…"

"Do it now, baby. Come in my mouth."

"Oh, fuck. Oh, _Christ_, baby… Oh, yeah…"

"James… god."

"_Jesus_."

"..."

"You should go to cons more often. Then we could have phone sex every night."

"When's your next trip?"

"Two weeks. Going to England for a concert."

"Awesome. Call me every night."

"Gotta better idea. Come with me."

"..."

"Vince?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not? I kinda like having a real mouth around to fuck."

"Please. You'll have groupies hanging off your guitar strings."

"Yeah, well."

"Well, what?"

"...Maybe I just like your lips better than anyone else's."

"..."

"Vince? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Still here, with my red candy-apple lips pressed up to the phone."

"Fuck off."

"You loooooove them."

"Asshole."

"You love my asshole, too."

"Come home tomorrow night, and I'll give it a good fucking."

"Yeah. I will. And you will. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

 


End file.
